maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lhikan634/Overhaul/Status
;Completed # Ababila # Abger # Adis # Aegris # Aerial Flist * # Agadon's Boots # Agovo # Agram # Agrilla # Ainjer # Alaban # Alaban Kit # Allegiance Relic # Allio (Allios) # Amara # Ancestral Flute # Arboll Stalker # Aritex # Ash Hyren # Ashgar # Ashio # Athik # Atomicus # Aula # Awakenings # Baa # Baby Furok # Baby Hyren # Baby Orathan # Backtalk Relic S # Bagala # Balamant # Balamant Pup # Baldar # Barreling Vemment # Bazha # Black Stuff # Blade Hyren (Bladella) # Blast Urn # Bleph # Blizzard # Blizzard Hyren # Bo'ahsa # Bog Wellisk # Bograth # Bone Grag # Book of Ages # Borgor # Brog # Bulabantu # Bungaloo # Carillion # Carillion Titan # Cave In # Chaos Jile # Chaos Plith # Chogus # Chur # Cinder Hyren # Cliff Hyren # Cloud Frond # Collosit # Colossus # Comet Hyren # Control Relic # Coral Pyder # Corathan # Core # Core Glyph # Core Grag # Core Hyren # Core Key # Core Stone # Crag Quor # Cragnoc # Crystal Blades # Crystal Hyren # Cyclone Vashp # Dark Furok # Darkbreed Hyren # Darkbreed's Minion # Deep Wellisk # Dispel X # Dream Creatures # Drowl # Drush # Ebylon # Edyn # Eidon (merged with Aidan) # Elder Vellup # Elder Weebo # Ember Hyren # Energy Band # Entangle # Evu # Eye of the Storm # Final Dreamer # Final Hyren S # Fird # Fire Ball # Flame Geyser # Foamotos * # Fog Hyren # Forest Hyren # Forest Jile # Freep # Frost Hyren # Furok * # Furok Guardian # Furok Protector # Ghost Bwisp # Giant Arboll # Giant Carillion # Giant Parathin # Glacier Hyren # Glade Hyren # Gloves of Crystal (Crystal Gloves) # Googathan # Gorath # Granite Parmalag # Grahnna # Grand Epik # Grass Hyren # Greater Gargagnor # Green Stuff # Grow # Grubble # Halsted S # Harban # Heppeswip # Hood of Hiding # Hook Wing # Hunter Furok # Hunter Jile (Sea Jile) # Ice Arboll # Ice Furok # Ice Hyren # Ice Vinoc # Iceberg Hyren # Inara # Iximin # Iyori # Jaela # Jakla Prowler # Jile # Jore (Tusk Bwisp) # Jungle Hyren # Kazor # Kletch # Koil # Korg # Korremar # Kybar's Teeth Guardian Hyren # Lasada # Leaf Chogo # Leaf Cut # Lightning # Lightning Hyren (Bolt Hyren, Arderial Guardian Hyren) # List of Dream Creature Species # List of Dream Creatures # List of episodes # List of Hyrens # Locator Relic # Lurking Minani # Maelstrom Vemment # Magma Jile # Makoor # Megathan # Mist Hyren # Mirago # Mobis # Monarch Hyren # Monsoon Hyren # Moob # Morag # Moss Pendant # Motash # Muggum # Mushroom Hyren # Mydra # Mythicore # Nalo * # Nar Blast Gloves S # Night Hyren # Nightmare Hyren # Nimbulo # Ninibom # Obsis # Ocean Strider # Ogar # Olabra # Olum # Olum Fiend * # Ooze Arboll # Ora # Orathan Flyer # Ormagon # Ormalet # Ornate Awl # Orothean Belt # Orthea # Orwin # Parathin # Pearl Hyren # Pharan # Phosphor Hyren # Piercing Howl Relic # Pillar Hyren # Pin Down # Platheus # Plith # Primat (Primroot) # Quanjuel # Quido Swarm # Quor Pup # Rabbage # Rainbow Hyren # Relic Forger # Relic Stalker # Renegade Epik # Ring # Rock Arboll # Rock Hyren # Rock Silth # Rockslide Hyren # Rokreeper # Salafy # Salamark # Sand Hyren # Sandstone Hyren # Scroll of Fire # Scurrying Weggit # Shadow Hyren # Shadow Karak # Shadow Key # Shadow Ormagon # Shadow Ormalet # Sharkalith # Shattering Wind # Shimmer # Shirdor # Shock Vashp # Silver Wing Relic # Smoke Xyx # Snag Arboll # Snow Hyren # Spencer Jones # Spindle # Sphor # Spore Vashp # Star Key # Stagadan # Stone Quor # Strag # Swamp Hyren # Szalak # Szhar # Taglat # Tar Hyren # Tempest Hyren # Thunder Hyren # Thunderquake # Tidal Wave # Toad Dog # Togoth # Tony Jones # Tragan # Translator Bracelet # Traptika # Tropical Hyren * # Tuku # Tunnel Hyren # Twunk # Ugger # Umbra Hyren # Underneath Guardian Hyren # Vemment # Vile Yogu # Vine Hyren # Volcano Hyren # Vortex Relic # Wall Walker Relic S # Warrior's Boots # Water of Life # Water States Relic # Warrada # Weave Arboll # Weave Hyren # Weed Hyren # Weggit # Wiep # Wind Hyren # Wind Slice # Wyle # Xala # Xamf # Xyx # Xyx Elder # Xyx Minor # Yaki # Yark # Yaromant # Yarothis # Yvohcna # Zet (Zed) # Zungg ;Notes :* - Infobox images have had backgrounds removed :I - Infobox needs to be designed / added :S - Stub, plot details need to be added Category:Blog posts